


Cry

by RavenTao



Series: KNB Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends!Kagami/Kuroko, Kuroko cries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami tries to figure out why Kuroko cries alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

Kagami Taiga never asked why his friend would randomly cry after practice or games,

and he never would.

Kuroko would tell him if given time.

And even if he didn’t want to, Kagami didn’t mind.

Sometimes he wished the other would let him in.

Tell him his grievances.

Let him help.

Because that’s what friends did.

“Talking will help, but I won’t push you to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

He made sure that by the third time he had found him,

curled up in the corner of the locker room sobbing quietly, that he knew that.

Kagami didn’t know what made the quiet bluenette so sad,

but he had a feeling that it had to do with a former teammate,

a past light to be exact.

His reasoning;

Every time they played against Tōō high, Kagami would find Kuroko in more pieces than, was by now, normal.

“I’m sorry.”

Being the only words he ever spoke when he was like this.

Kagami Taiga didn’t know why Kuroko cried,

But if he ever found out who was responsible, they could be sure there would be hell to pay.

 

 


End file.
